Do You Remember?
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Rekka] Why are you holding that sword? Do you wish to kill me? Why don't you see me? My secret stands before you. This is the secret I never told you. Why did you kill me? You said you loved me. Do you really? Of course you do. As do I. EliwoodxNinian


**Do You Remember?**

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't own Fire Emblem (it belongs to Intelligent Systems and Nintendo) and I don't own the lyrics to "Going Away to College". They belong to blink-182 and appear on "Enema of the State".**  
**

"_I'd go through Hell for you and  
I haven't been this scared in a long time  
And I'm so unprepared, so here's your valentine  
Bouquet of clumsy words, a simple melody  
This world's an ugly place, but you're so beautiful to _me" -- "Going Away to College" (blink-182)

- - -

What is this cloudiness surrounding my mind? Who is this man fighting me? His hair is the colour of blood, the same coloured blood that runs through my veins. But he is a human, and I am ordered to kill him (but do I want to? I am not sure). I hesitate, though I don't understand why. My heart yearns for him, and I cannot place why this is so. Why would I yearn for a human? I search my mind for a name to match to his face, somewhere where I would have seen him before. He is familiar, but at the same time, he is not.

_Eliwood_.

Eliwood? Is that his name? My heart skips a beat at the mention of his name, so it must be so. ...But who _is_ he and why do I love him so?

_This is the man you found love with_, my mind tells me.

The man I found love with...

...Lord Eliwood.

But why are you holding that sword? You look as if you wish me dead. Do you not know it's me, the girl you rescued a year ago from the Black Fang? Lord Eliwood, do you remember the secret I could never tell you? This is the secret, standing before you. This is the secret and you don't even realise it's me! If my brother is with you, he could tell you that the Dragon before you wishes to not hurt you! He could tell you all about the Dragonstones and everything to do with the secret...

You miss and I attack you; it's as if I am no longer in control of my body and am acting purely on instict. But why are you attacking me? What have the humans told you about us?

I feel a sharp pain, like a pinch, and see run running down my body. You're turned away, kneeling on the ground, sword extended, and the glowing blade covered in blood—my blood. Do you remember what you said to me when we were alone at last? You said you loved me, and nothing could ever change that, secret or not. If you love me so much, why are you hurting me? Why are you killing me like this? Do you not see me? Why do you not see me?

I fall to the ground and feel myself revert back to my human self. My wound, I notice, is fatal, but I don't fear death.

Is this what humans think of us as? Do humans think of my kind as monsters? ...Do you think the same thing, Lord Eliwood?

"Ninian?!" You sound surprised to see that it's me that you hurt. ...You really didn't see me, did you...

I hear footsteps, they're frantic, as if they're running to the ends of the world. My vision is slightly blurry, and I can't see well. Someone drops down beside me and gingerly takes me into their arms.

"I'm sorry, Lord Eliwood," I say, "if I had told you my secret, this would have never happened..."

You kiss my forehead and hold me close as if I would disappear right before your eyes.

"Even if you told me, this would have still happened. It was fate," you reply.

Why are you crying, Lord Eliwood? This isn't your fault. You did not mean to harm me. You didn't know it was me...

"We'll talk about this later," you say, examining my wound. "Lucius can heal you. You'll be just fine and--"

"Lord Eliwood. That weapon...it was meant to kill Dragons with one blow. It's too late." Please don't cry for me, my lord. Please...stop crying. You should have never been involved with this.

"Don't worry about me. You have to stop Nergal. That's more important than...me." I feel very faint. I won't be with you much longer...

"No...nothing's more important than you. I can't lose you. You can't leave me!" You cry harder, your face in my shoulder.

"I won't lose the one woman I love to Nergal."

Tears are running down my face, and I can't see anything else except you. That's all I'll allow myself to see. You raise your head and press your lips to mine for what will be the last time. It leaves me feeling warm inside, though I know it won't last long.

Suddenly, I fear death, because I don't want to lose you either.

You cover my wound with your hand in an attempt to stem the bleeding. I've bled too much already, my lord. There's nothing you can do.

"I'm sorry, Ninian. I should have known," you say in between your tears. You sound further and further away now, Lord Eliwood. My vision is blurred even more now, to the point where I can barely make you out.

"Goodbye, Lord Eliwood."

"No, Ninian, this isn't the end! You can't leave me like this! _Ninian_!"

I see nothing but darkness now.

_I love you, Eliwood_.

- - -

**Author's Notes: **Depressing/sad? Probably. This fic's been poking at me for a while and I finally wrote it. So tell me what you think about it, what I can improve on, etc.


End file.
